encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vello bike
__INDEX__ VELLO bike ist ein urbanes Faltrad, welches vom in Wien lebenden Industriedesigner Valentin Vodev entwickelt wurde. Durch die Integration eines magnetischen Stoßdämpfers lässt sich das Hinterrad nach vorne schwingen, wodurch das Fahrrad halb gefaltet und am Hinterrad geschoben oder mit einigen Handgriffen weiter verkleinert werden kann. Technische Details VELLO bike ist ein handwerklich gefertigtes Fahrrad mit Faltmechanismus und verfügt über einen unisex Chrom-Molybdän Stahlrahmen sowie 20-Zoll-Räder.Dezeen: [http://www.dezeen.com/2014/10/07/vello-folding-bike-valentin-vodev-vienna-design-week/ Valentin Vodev’s Vello bike folds with “a simple kick” thanks to one big magnet], 7.10.2014 Je nach Modell ist das Fahrrad mit einer 8 bis 10 Gangschaltung ausgestattet.Ben Coxworth: [http://www.gizmag.com/vello-folding-bike/34296/ Vello bike combines rear shock with quirky folding system], gizmag, 16.10.2014 Die Ausführungen integrieren verschiedene Komponenten, was eine Nutzung als Rennrad, Trekkingbike oder als City bike ermöglicht. Eine Kombination aus Magnet und Stoßdämpfer bildet den Faltmechanismus. Durch einen Ruck löst sich der Magnet und das Hinterrad schwingt unter den Rahmen nach vorne.Blickfang: [http://www.blickfang.com/blickfang/node/3581/aussteller/343/Wohnacc.?letter=V&vnr=343&k=Wohnacc Vello bike] Zudem sind die Sicherheitsleuchten integriertMy bike magazine: [http://mybikemagazine.com/vello-bike-hand-made-folding-bike/ VELLO - hand-made folding bike], 1.10.2014 und jedes VELLO bike ist mit einem Identifikationscode markiert, der mit dem Online Profil des Nutzers verlinkt ist.Inhabitat: [http://inhabitat.com/commute-friendly-vello-bike-folds-with-a-swift-kick/ Commute-friendly Vello Bike folds with a swift kick], 21.10.2014 Ein Schutzblech, das ebenfalls gefaltet werden kann, schützt die Komponenten und die Kleidung des Fahrers. Designboom: '' VELLO: a high performance, handmade, magnetically-folding bicycle'', 15.10.2014 Die Fahrräder wiegen zwischen 9,5 und 12,5 kg, sind ca. 150 cm lang und lassen sich “halb gefaltet” auf 85 cm verkleinern.ETA: [https://www.eta.co.uk/2014/10/17/vello-ultimate-urban-folding-bicycle/ Vello: Ultimate urban folding bicycle?], 17.10.2014 Eine vollständige Faltung ist ebenfalls möglich. Geschichte Das VELLO bike wurde von Valentin Vodev entwickelt.Confession of Design Austria: [http://www.confession-of-design.com/vello-bike/ Vello Bike], 2014 Dieser designte das erste Modell für eine Reise nach Kuba im Jahr 2009. Es sollte ihm ermöglichen, rasch vom Fahrrad auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel umzusteigen und klein genug für einen problemlosen Transport im Flugzeug und Auto sein.Alexander George: [http://www.wired.com/2014/10/magnet-folding-bike/#slide-id-1606213 The Urban Bike You Fold Up With a Kick of Your Leg], wired, 10.22.2014 Nach einer langjährigen Entwicklungsphase finalisierte er den Faltmechanismus sowie die Rahmengeometrie. Erstmals präsentiert wurde das VELLO bike auf der Vienna Design Week 2014.Yahoo: [http://news.yahoo.com/vello-urban-bike-folds-kick-160946788.html Vello: the urban bike that folds up with a kick], 9.10.2014 Zudem war das Faltrad auf der Crowdfunding Plattform Kickstarter vertretenKickstarter: [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1844575826/vello-bike VELLO bike - the high performance folding bike] und trat 2015 in den Markt ein. Vorteile Der größte Vorteil des VELLO bikes gegenüber anderen Falträdern wie dem Birdy oder Modellen von Dahon ist die Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Fahrrad gefaltet werden kann. Durch einen Ruck und ohne Verwendung der Hände lässt sich das VELLO bike sekundenschnell auf halbe Größe verkleinern und kann, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Modellen, die so gefaltet getragen werden müssen, auf dem Hinterrad geschoben werden.Dezeen: [http://www.dezeen.com/2014/10/07/vello-folding-bike-valentin-vodev-vienna-design-week/ Valentin Vodev’s Vello bike folds with “a simple kick” thanks to one big magnet], 7.10.2014 Des Weiteren lässt sich das Fahrrad durch die verschiedenen Ausführungen auch als urbanes Rennrad oder Trekkingbike nutzen. Nachteile Das VELLO ist mit seinen 20 Zoll Rädern zwar leistungsstärker als ein Fahrrad mit kleinen Rädern (z.B. Brompton), erreicht jedoch komplett gefaltet ein Packmaß, welches das des Brompton übersteigt.ETA: [https://www.eta.co.uk/2014/10/17/vello-ultimate-urban-folding-bicycle/ Vello: Ultimate urban folding bicycle?], 17.10.2014 Weblinks *Website Valentin Vodev *Website VELLO bike Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fahrrad Kategorie:Fahrradtyp